Revival
Revival is an irregular episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Lumpy *Sniffles *Giggles *Hippy Featuring *Rest of the HTF cast *Trippy Plot Lumpy advertises about how all the HTFs are revived episode after episode. First off, it shows Splendid's death in Gems the Breaks. Lumpy and Sniffles are later seen cleaning up the mess and picking up Splendid's organs and intestines, and are later seen replacing them in Splendid in the hospital. Splendid is later seen with stitches on his belly. Next, Trippy is seen shredded by a fan from Nice killin' ya!. Trippy is seen to have a bunch of tiny little stitches on every single dot of his body. Giggles' death in Every Litter Bit Hurts is shown. Sniffles and Hippy are later seen trying to find another heart, and successfully made it. Giggles coughs on her way out of the hospital. Cuddles' death in The Wrong Side of the Tracks is seen. Hippy (being the only one who didn't appear (thus not dying) in that episode) stitches the arms back on, but they fall off again. So then he just bandages them with secure bandages. Toothy's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes is shown. Giggles and Lumpy are stictching his head and eyes back together. However, Toothy looks around, but in his vision there is a line in the middle (the stitches). Petunia's death in Wishy Washy is seen. Giggles is putting together her body parts. Petunia suddenly walks out of the hospital and her arm, which was not properly put back together, falls off. Petunia screams in pain as the screen fades to the next death. Handy's death in The Wrong Side of the Tracks is seen. Hippy sews "his" back on again. It is revealed he sewed his own back onto Handy and Handy's back onto himself. Hippy facepalms as the screen fades. Pop and Cub's deaths in Every Litter Bit Hurts are shown. Hippy puts Cub's organs and intestines back inside him and stitches him back together. He then bandages Pop's badly impaled head. Flaky's death in Who's to Flame? is shown. Hippy replaces Flaky's brain into her head and takes the alarm out of her mouth. Nutty's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes is shown and Lumpy puts the body parts back together. Lifty & Shifty's deaths in Wheelin' and Dealin' ''are shown. Lumpy refuses to help them because of when they stole his cow in ''Milkin' It. Giggles pushes him out of the way and gets ready to revive them. The Mole's survival in Pitchin' Impossible is shown, and Lumpy throws him out the window for faking a death. Disco Bear's death in Ipso Fatso is shown. Giggles and Hippy replace Disco Bear's head. Flippy's death in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow is shown. Lumpy replaces the body parts back on. Russell survives and lets out a confused Yarr?, wondering why he is on the episode. Mime's death in Happy Trails is shown. He is given the heimlich maneuver and Mime is revived. Cro-Marmot stands in the cold and is knocked off a cliff. Lumpy finishes the advertisement, waving to the viewers, only to be crushed by a cinderblock. Giggles takes out the correct materials needed to revive him. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Irregular Episodes